


Tea For One

by arlathann



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlathann/pseuds/arlathann
Summary: Lavellan can't get over Solas' distaste for tea. She decides to take matters in her own hands.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Tea For One

Skyhold’s main hall was filled with idle chatter and the metallic rattle of forks and spoons, as it often were during the morning hours. While the Inquisition’s members were allowed to request meals at their own convenience, a lot of them kept to their set routine which resulted in a number of meals being shared in the company of others. Breakfasts were usually the most peaceful, as most of Skyhold’s resident were still trying to shake sleep from their eyelids. One person in particular clearly wasn’t used to early rising. Solas - now seated next to the Inquisitor, who was most likely the reason for the apostate’s presence at such an early hour - wasn’t often seen outside of his quarters so early after dawn. Unless, apparently, Lavellan was involved. Now, the two of them were eating their respectful meals while engrossed in a quiet conversation.

Meiri took a sip from her cup and looked at the other mage with a teasing expression.

“Would you like some of my tea? I’m sure it would help you wake up,” she said, nudging Solas lightly with her arm.

The elf didn’t bother hiding his apalled expression.

“No, thank you.” He returned his attention to the stew in front of him, hoping Meiri would drop the subject.

“Oh, come on. I know, different tastes and all, but it’s _tea_. It’s not so bad once you put enough honey in it,” Lavellan supplied.

Solas sighed. “No amount of honey will change my mind, vhenan. Besides, the taste is only one of the reasons for my dislike. I prefer my mind to be clear and unafflicted by any substances.”

Meiri tried not to roll her eyes, and instead gave Solas an impish smile.

“I’ll change your mind one day. Just you wait.”

Solas chuckled and lightly shook his head at the woman’s persistence. “You’re welcome to try.” 

* * *

All his attention focused on the mural before him, Solas was standing in the rotunda trying to plan the next panel. Lost in his own thoughts, he didn’t hear the rotunda’s door open and only noticed another person’s presence after feeling a light tap on the back of his shoulder. He turned around to be greeted by the sight of Meiri, holding two mugs in one of her hands and smiling at him excitedly. Solas needed a moment to recall the promise Lavellan made to him a few days ago, and his expression shifted from a welcoming smile to mild terror.

“Please tell me this is not tea,” he finally managed to say, sounding exasperated.

Meiri’s smile became even more enthusiastic than before. Solas didn’t think that was even possible.

“It is!” She held up the mugs to give him a better look. “It’s green tea - at least that’s what we call it in my clan. I added some lemon and honey to it. It’s really refreshing and different from the tea you’re used to. And don’t worry, it won’t affect your sleep in any way.”

Solas didn’t look any more convinced than before. That didn’t discourage Lavellan, though, who offered him one of the mugs.

“Come on, try it. For me?”

She gave him a sweet smile and Solas knew he won’t be able to say no even if he wanted to. He reached out and took one of the mugs warily, bringing it up to his nose to sniff it cautiously. The aroma wasn’t strong nor unpleasant, so he decided to take a tiny sip.

The initial flavour he registered wasn’t all that bad and Solas was pleasantly surprised, until he tasted the slight tartness. He tried to hide his distaste for Meiri’s sake. The other elf in question was staring at him with wide eyes, expectantly.

“So? Do you like it?”

“No.”

* * *

A couple of days later, Meiri and Solas were sitting on the sofa in the Inquisitor’s quarters, a big and worn-out tome between them. It was the time of their regular elven lessons. While Meiri did admit Solas’ knowledge of the language was better than hers and was actually excited to learn, she would be lying if she said she didn’t appreciate the excuse to spend some more time alone with the apostate. They were in the middle of analyzing a particularly complex sentence when a knock sounded on the door, startling them both.

“Excuse me for a moment,” said Meiri while getting up from the sofa and heading downstairs to answer the door. She came back up after a few seconds, holding a tray with two cups and a teapot. Solas immediately realized what’s going on and heaved an exasperated sigh. He was foolish to hope the last attempt would curb the woman’s enthusiasm and determination.

“ _Don’t_ give me that look. I told you I’ll change your mind and I’m not planning to give up easily.”

She started her explanation as she put the tray down on a small table next to the couch and took her seat.

“I made some research, looking for other kinds of tea that won’t affect your sleep. I mentioned it passingly to Josephine, who told me about this Rivaini tea they had back in Antiva. She managed to have a small shipment of it delivered to Skyhold. They call it ‘red tea’ and Josephine said it’s the best with milk, honey, and cinnamon so that’s what I requested in the kitchens.”

Having poured the tea for both of them, she passed one of the cups to Solas, who accepted it with only a slight skeptical expression this time, and grabbed the other cup for herself.

The mixture didn’t sound too repulsive to Solas, so, without further ado, he took a quick sip. This tea was much different than the previous one. Slightly creamy and sweet, the cinnamon adding a surprising twist to it. Solas wasn’t sure what to think of it.

Meiri grew impatient with the lack of reaction from the apostate. “So...?”

“It’s not bad...”

Lavellan narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

“But it still tastes like tea.” 

* * *

They got back to Skyhold from the Fallow Mire last evening. The location no doubt soured the mood of the travelling company and it clearly affected the two elves as well. They spent the past day without exchanging a word, both of them too proud and stubborn to break the silence after the argument they had had on the way back to the Frostback Mountains. Meiri wasn’t even sure she remembered what the argument was about exactly, which made her feel even more embarrassed and guilty for how things turned out. She decided to make amends, and so she headed towards the rotunda, where she was sure she’d find Solas, but not before making a short stop in the kitchens.

Meiri entered the rotunda just to find Solas at his desk, hunched over his notes, just as expected. He didn’t look up to greet her which made the woman nervous. She wasn’t sure whether he was too focused on his reading to notice her, or if he still held a grudge. Trying not to disturb him, she approached the desk quietly and placed one of the mugs she was holding on the desk next to the various papers and tomes. That seemed to have gotten the apostate’s attention as he assessed the mug before looking up with questioning eyes at the elf standing next to him. Meiri noticed he looked more tired than usual.

Not sure what to say, Lavellan pointed at the mug, explaining: “A peace offering.”

Solas chuckled softly. “Or, perhaps, a punishment.”

Meiri groaned, her patience growing thin.

“Just try it. Please.”

Without any further sounds of protest, Solas lifted the mug and took a sip. He didn’t expect the flavour that greeted his tongue, and his surprise must have been visible on his face.

“Is that... chocolate?”

Trying not to look too proud of herself, Meiri replied: “You could say that. It’s hot milk mixed with Antivan cocoa and sugar. I take it you like it then?”

“Yes, I do.”

After a short pause, he added: “I’m sorry about what I said earlier. I spoke without consideration.”

“I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t have pressed the issue.”

Satisfied with her plan having succeeded, she extended her hand to Solas.

“Come. You look like you could use a break.”

The apostate accepted her outstretched hand and let Lavellan pull him out of the chair. She led him to the couch where they enjoyed their hot cocoa and each other’s company. After all, there are things more important to Meiri than tea.


End file.
